Sanctuary
by kendertears
Summary: What happens when Peter finds himself faling in love with a princess fom a neighboring country that is already betrothed to someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Red lights flashed across the sky followed by a resounding crash. 

"Mother! Mother! The sky is on fire!" a little girl ran up to her mother.

"It is alright, child," the mother soothed.

"Will the fire burn us?"

"No, my darling, those are fireworks. The Kings and Queens have thrown a ball to honor the royal family of Merin because they are visiting. The fireworks cannot hurt us, they are for us to enjoy."

"They are pretty. I wish I could go to the ball and see all the people."

"Yes dear but we will have to content ourselves with watching the fireworks from here. Let's sit and watch them," the mother sat down and pulled her small daughter into her lap and they watched from the top of a hill as the fireworks went off one after the other.

* * *

"It's so lovely isn't it Susan?" Lucy sighed as she looked out over the party.

"Yes it is a wonderful night. Have you seen the Princess of Merin yet?" Susan looked at her younger sister.

"No, I haven't met her yet. You should introduce me."

"I would but she seems to have disappeared. I haven't seen her since I met her," Susan replied.

"When is Peter supposed to return?"

"He was supposed to be here this morning but he was caught in the storm this morning and was delayed. I do wish he would arrive soon though," Susan answered.

"I wish he would hurry too. I don't think the King of Merin understands why Peter is missing and is insulted," Lucy added.

"Yes, hopefully he'll be here before the party ends and if not he gets to explain himself in the morning," Susan decided.

"Sounds fair to me. Look here comes Edmund," Lucy pointed to their brother walking towards them.

"Hello Edmund," the said.

"Hello, I came to let you know that Peter has arrived and will be joining us shortly. He has to dress and then he will be out," Edmund told them.

"That is good news, we should go tell the King," Susan walked away leaving the other two standing and watching the crowd.

* * *

"Cursed rain, I'm soaked through. I'll be wet for weeks or at least feel it," Peter muttered walking through the castle to his chambers. He rounded a corner and was unexpectedly met with something solid instead of open hall. He fell back into the wall and the object he walked into fell with a dull thud to the floor.

"Pardon me, I did not see you," a female voice spoke. Peter looked down and saw a woman in an elaborate gown.

"No madam, the fault is my own. I was so absorbed in my discomfort that I was not paying attention to where I was walking," Peter reached down and took her hand to help her regain her feet.

"Thank you sir," she smoothed the front of her dress and then looked up at him. Peter felt frozen to the spot the moment he saw her face. He could not help but stare he was so shocked by her beauty. Finally, he noticed her discomfort under his gaze and found his voice.

"I assume that you are visiting for the ball," Peter said.

"Yes, I am afraid though that in seeking a moment to myself I have lost my way within the castle," she answered.

Peter glanced around and realized that they were at the opposite end of the castle from the ball, "You have become lost, haven't you? Follow me; I will take you as far as the main hall. I would escort you all the way but as you can see I am not fit for the fine company of the ball." He began to walk down the hall.

"Thank you, I would have been lost wandering these halls forever. While amazing in its beauty this castle is a veritable maze," she said as she followed him around corners, and through doors.

"It was designed so that the Kings and Queens would have time to evacuate if the need ever arose before their enemies could find them," Peter explained. He had found that as long as he was not looking directly at her he was capable of forming sentences.

"Ingenious of the designers, though it is a little hard on any visitors," he could tell that she was smiling slightly even though he could not see her face.

"Yes, that is why our guests often complain of an over attentive staff. Our guests rarely leave their rooms without a servant to guide them," Peter replied.

"I have noticed that and I only arrived this morning," she said as Peter stopped at a small door.

"This door goes into the main hall. From here you need only follow your ears to find your way," Peter pushed the door open for her.

"Thank you again sir," she said as she walked through the door. Peter closed it and ran to his room to dress so that he might see her again before she retired for the evening. It was only as he placed his crown, which had been brought from his packs to his chamber immediately upon arrival, upon his head that he realized he had not asked her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter looked himself over in the mirror quickly before hurrying down to the party. He walked the halls as speedily as possible without running. He soon came to the door that led from a small garden directly to the courtyard where the festivities were being held. He paused to catch his breath. On the other side of the door he was met with bright lights and music. He spotted Edmund standing nearby and walked over to him.

"Good to see you made it safely," Edmund smiled at him.

"Yes, I still feel as if I am drenched though," Peter sighed scanning the crowd for the mysterious girl.

"You must go and speak to King Tamar of Merin before he becomes insulted," Edmund pointed across the sea of people to a man with an elaborate crown on his head laughing merrily.

"Very well," Peter began to walk towards the King. The walk of twenty feet took nearly a half an hour because every two feet he was stopped to talk to someone. All the while he was watching the crowd hoping to see her. At last he reached King Tamar.

"Hello, your Majesty," Peter bowed slightly.

"High King Peter, I am infinitely glad that you could make it to your own ball," the King replied.

"Yes, sadly my party was victim to an unexpected storm and we were delayed. I have only just arrived," Peter explained.

"Weather does seem to find the worst times to be foul. Please allow me to introduce my wife Queen Zera," the King turned to his wife, a fair skinned woman with luxurious auburn hair.

"Your Majesty," Peter bowed, "I am honored to meet you at last."

"The honor is mine to meet the hero who conquered the White Witch and ended her tyranny," she replied with a low curtsy.

"I am not the lone hero of that battle. I was aided by my subjects, my family, and Aslan himself," Peter said humbly.

"A fine king you will be Peter. You are not arrogant or puffed up. I would introduce you to my daughter but she has disappeared again. She is not fond of such gatherings of strangers and will often wander off to be left alone. She would rather wander in the gardens."

"I am certain that the Princess will find many beautiful gardens nearby which she can safely admire," Peter smiled. He understood how this girl felt. He would much rather be reading one of the many books of his library than strutting around in all the fine clothes that having visitors required of him.

"Yes but she must be in society to catch the eyes of young men so that they will wish to marry her. She is my only heir and must marry to continue the family line," the King stated.

"Our Princess will have no trouble finding a husband. Men fall to the their knees for but a smile from her," Queen Zera returned.

"Yes, she is one of the most beautiful girls in the land. A rival to your fair Queen Susan I'd wager. Though I am blinded by a father's love for his only child," the King boasted.

"I have heard such tales from my ambassadors," Peter complimented.

"Ah, there she is now. A daughter always knows when her father wishes her near. You shall be able to judge for yourself now King Peter," the King exclaimed looking past Peter. "Your Majesty, may I present to you my daughter Princess Ariana."

Peter turned to where the King was looking and was only half surprised to meet the girl from the hall.

"Your Majesty," she gave a low curtsy.

"Princess," was all Peter could choke out as he bowed by instinct alone. He was once again in awe of her beauty only now the torchlight enhanced her pale skin and copper hair. He was saved from further speech by the appearance of his sisters.

"And now King Peter we are the luckiest of men for here in our company are all of the most lovely ladies in all the land," King Tamar smiled at him.

"Thank you your Majesty," Susan curtsied and nudged Peter in the process. He quickly realized the point and made introductions of everyone.

"How do you find Narnia, King Tamar?" Susan asked.

"Very well, I have never met a happier people. Lucky are the kings who are loved by all their subjects," King Tamar answered.

"Our people still feel the overwhelming joy of being freed from a hundred year long tyrant," Lucy smiled at the thought of the joy they had brought her people.

"And you Princess?" Susan turned to Ariana.

"Narnia is a land more beautiful than I could have ever dreamed it to be," she answered quietly.

"Your land has bewitched my daughter. She spent the entire journey admiring the land from the windows of the carriage. I fear that she will find Merin an unsuitable land for her after all this beauty," King Tamar smiled at his daughter.

"My homeland will always be most beautiful of all lands because it is my homeland," she replied with a blush. Peter watched as the crimson spread across her cheeks, staining the pale porcelain skin.

"You are the dearest of children, you who long always to see the world beyond your home and yet claim it to be most beautiful of all to appease your poor father," King Tamar held out his hand to the Princess. She took it and moved to his side where she seemed a to relax a bit. Her gaze moved from just above the ground much to Peter's unease. He found that his eyes were drawn to hers and that led to him being utterly unable to speak.

Queen Zera caught him staring at the Princess at one point and smiled knowingly. Peter now understood why men threw themselves at her feet and wished that he could.

"My dear, you know what I long for?" Queen Zera took her husband's arm.

"What would you desire my love that I might grant it?" King Tamar turned to her.

"I desire to dance. It has been so long since we have danced together," she smiled sweetly at him and Peter could have sworn she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you say King Peter? Shall we have a dance?" King Tamar turned to him.

"Whatever would please Your Majesties," Peter agreed. He waved down a servant and told her to see if they could have a dance. A few moments later they heard the opening chords of music. Guests immediately started pairing off, soon the area was full of dancing couples with a ring of fauns dancing in a circle around them.

"Shall we dance?" King Tamar gestured toward the area.

"I have only just thought that we cannot leave Ariana here alone. You know how dreadfully shy she is. She would disappear again if we left her," Queen Zera looked at her daughter who blushed again.

"I know! Peter can dance with her!" Lucy exclaimed a smile lighting her face.

"That is a wonderful idea," King Tamar said, "What say you King Peter?"

"If it would please the Princess and your Majesties," Peter agreed. He was actually frightened to death that if he touched her smooth ivory skin he, the brave and noble warrior, would fall over in a dead faint.

"Yes, of course it would please us, but if you do not wish to dance I am certain we shall find another willing partner," King Tamar glanced around, "Where is that Rabadash? I know I saw him somewhere." The Princess' head jerked to Peter and her eyes begged him to accept her parents' offer.

"That will not be necessary, I would of course be delighted and honored to dance with the Princess," Peter stepped towards her, "Shall we Princess?" She smiled gently and took his arm.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said walking towards the circle of fauns. Everyone stopped immediately as soon as they realized that Peter was coming to dance with the King and Queen of Merin. The two walked to the center of the area and the music began again and everyone began dancing.

"There is no need to thank me, it is an honor," Peter answered after a moment.

"You did fall prey to my mother's plan though," she looked up at him.

"And what plan is that?" Peter glanced down at her.

"To get you to dance with me. My mother is sly when she wants to be," Ariana replied.

"I would not have agreed if you had not looked so alarmed at what your father said," Peter said.

"Yes, my father really settled it when he started looking for the Prince of Calormen. I would have danced alone before dancing with him. So I owe you gratitude for more than a dance but really you have saved me from the acutest torture."

"I take it you are not fond of this Prince?"

"No, he is the eldest Prince from Calormen and his father has been seeking my hand in marriage for any of his sons relentlessly since I turned twelve."

"Why have you never agreed?"

"While he seems to be the politest of men here I have heard from my ladies maids that his servants speak very ill of him."

"You base your opinion of people on what their servants say?"

"To a point, the way a man treats his inferiors is the truest show of character. Take you and your siblings for instance. Mrs. Beaver has been showing me around the castle since I arrived and she has said nothing but wonderful things about all of you. I have seen nothing to suggest anything otherwise. But if you must know I have seen slight evidence against him."

"And what is that?"

"That I shall not reveal because I cannot speak ill of a man that I do not truly know."

"That I cannot argue with," Peter smiled at her. When she returned the smile he thought he had stepped into heaven.

"Now King Peter am I to understand that you did not wish to dance with me?"

"What would make you think that?"

"By your own words. You said you would not have agreed to dance with me of your own will."

"I did not mean that," he felt a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Then what did you mean?"

"That I, like you, am not comfortable in the company of strangers," Peter stammered. He was afraid he had offended her.

"And that I cannot argue with," she smiled again and Peter relaxed. They continued to dance together, talking occasionally for a while.

"I fear King Peter that you have exhausted me. I must stop dancing or I shall fall over," Princess Ariana smiled as a song ended over half an hour later.

"Very well," Peter took her arm and escorted her away from the crowd of dancers.

"I believe that I shall retire for the evening King Peter. I am completely fatigued."

"I will escort you to your room that you do not get lost again," Peter offered with a slight smile.

"I do not want to take you from your guests," she protested.

"I will be gone but a bit and then I shall return. I will hardly be missed," Peter offered his arm again and she took it. He walked towards a small gate to the side of the courtyard where a guard stood. He nodded at the guard as he opened the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Your father mentioned that you liked gardens so I thought that I would take you this way instead of through the castle," Peter gestured toward the garden that lay in front of them bathed in moonlight.

"It's breathtaking," she looked around at all the flowers that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"This is our private garden. We come here to escape our troubles," Peter followed a few steps behind her as she walked around.

"A marvelous place for escape it must be. It looks magical in the moonlight. I wish we had gardens such as these in Merin," she sighed as she smelled a rose. She let it go gently and let her fingers touch its smooth petals as it slid out of her fingers.

"Why do you not?"

"The castle of Merin is built in the mountains of our land. My home has breathtaking views of endless mountains but no gardens," she sighed looking at him.

"That is a pity. Here," he reached out and plucked a rose from the bush, "I know it will whither and fade but it will be a reminder of this place. So that you will always have a garden to think of." He handed her the rose. She took it and smiled ever so slightly.

"I could never forget Narnia. It is a land of many wonderful things," she looked up at him. They locked eyes for a moment before Peter turned away.

"This is the doorway into the castle," he pointed to the door behind him.

"And where is my chamber in location to this door?" she asked softly.

"I will take you there myself if you do not know the way," Peter opened the door and followed her in. They walked silently along until they reached her door.

"This should be your room Princess," he stopped. She opened the door and looked in. She saw her things sitting on the vanity.

"Yes it is, thank you your Majesty," she looked back at him.

"It was no trouble but I must return to the ball," he made to leave.

"Will you tell my parents that I have retired for the evening? I forgot to tell them myself," she stepped towards him.

"Yes of course," he replied. "Good night Princess."

"Good night King Peter," she answered as she watched him walk away. She did not go into her room until he was out of sight.


End file.
